Loving a Pet
by Sigery97
Summary: Ichigo is given to a feared demon, Grimmjow. What happens when Grimmjow treats the oranget as more than the pet he was given as? How does Ichigo feel about the blue haired demon. One-shot. Smex. YAOI. Demon!Grimmjow X Human! Ichigo


"WHAT!" Ichigo yelled.

"Calm down" the brown haired male sighed.

"You are giving me away to a demon and you are telling me to CALM DOWN" the oranget snarled back.

"It's for the good of the kingdom" the brown haired male sighed.

Ichigo wanted to strangle the man in front of him. "The demon always asks for woman…I am a male" Ichigo stated as calmly as he could.

"You look like a female…you will pass for one, the demon will never know the difference" Aizen stated. "Better to lose a man or two than anymore woman" he added.

Ichigo's eyes twitched. "Fine" he muttered.

Ichigo was walking between two guards from the castle. He was in a dress. A fancy and prosperous dress. They were nearing the cave where the demon lived. _"You are delivered my gift…scram worthless humans" _a voice echoed. Ichigo was promptly shoved to the ground and his guards ran. Ichigo muttered a few profanities under his breath. _"Stand and enter my home" _the voice demanded. Ichigo stood, shakily in the heels and walked towards the cave, stopping in the entrance. _"Enter" _the voice hissed.

"No" Ichigo replied.

A growl sounded from within the cave. Not many people were brave enough-or stupid enough- to challenge a demon. _"I said enter the fucking cave" _the voice snarled.

Ichigo walked into the cave, still being defying as he crossed his arms and scowled. He was shoved to the floor, a heavier body on top of him. There wasn't much light in the cave but Ichigo could see two things. The first being two glowing, piercing, blue, cat-like eyes filled with darkness and mischievous as well as a bit of lust. The other being a wide, feral grin of many, sharp teeth. Ichigo forced himself to stay still and stare back. "What? Not gonna beg for mercy? Beg for your life" a sinful voice, rough yet smooth like velvet asked.

"Everyone, everything dies eventually…so what if my death day comes sooner than it should have" Ichigo replied.

The grin faltered. "So you don't care if I rip your throat out and watch you die" the other asked.

"From what I was told, I am suppose to be a toy of some sort…and if you wish to break your toy so soon, then so be it" the oranget stated.

The grin disappeared and the eyes narrowed. "Death doesn't scare you one bit" the demon asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "I have seen death take away so many people…it doesn't scare me anymore" Ichigo answered.

Suddenly the feral grin was back. "I always wanted a woman like ya" the other laughed.

Ichigo blinked. The oranget was pulled up and into the demon's arms, bridal style. The demon stood and walked away from the cave entrance. "My last pet died too easily, since she was such a whiny bitch…you aren't scared of death so you will live much. Much longer." the feral male chuckled.

Ichigo was dumped on a small but comfortable nest. The demon tore away the dress and tossed the heels to the other side of the cave. Ichigo wanted to run, he was only in boxers now. The oranget was sure the demon was going to make sure Ichigo was naked. But the feral male didn't go for the boxers. He clipped something around Ichigo's neck. A collar? Ichigo turned his head and could faintly make out the leash that was attached to the collar around his neck was connected to the wall. The demon turned Ichigo's face back to him. The oranget felt warm lips press to his as he was laid back down. Ichigo couldn't help but kiss back and open his mouth for the invading tongue.

All too soon, the lips and tongue pulled away. A blanket was tossed over Ichigo's head. "Sleep well tonight pet…tomorrow we will talk…and you may be pleasured if I am too" the demon stated before leaving. Ichigo was all alone, mostly naked in the cold cave. Ichigo stared after the other male then he blushed and curled up to sleep. He knew his dreams would be plagued with that demon tonight and for a long time.

There isn't much to do when you are attached to a wall with little slack. He could barely go to the edge of the nest without choking. He knew he was too deep in the cave for anyone to see him, not that anyone would hear him even if they dared come near the cave. Ichigo sighed softly and curled up in the blanket he was left with.

Some time pasted and finally noise signaled the demon's return to Ichigo. The oranget looked up to see the embodiment of sin. Sleep tussled cotton candy colored hair with a few strands hanging over the piercing cat-like, blue eyes with teal markings on the corners of them as well as a sharp nose and angular face. The messy hair continued down to the nape of the neck and spiked out a bit. The demon had only tight pant that hung dangerously low on his hips, showcasing the well muscled, toned, gold tanned abs and stomach. Strong legs could be seen through the tight pants.

Ichigo had the urge to be taken. By this man. Ichigo pushed those thoughts away and tried to as sneakily as he could pull the blanket close to his head, to hide him.

The blanket was simply ripped away from Ichigo and the oranget was set on the bluenet demon's lap. "I can smell the arouse off you, pet" a sinful voice whispered into Ichigo's ear. The younger shivered.

The demon leaned back. Ichigo looked up at him, nervous. "To start, you aren't a woman…I normally prefer them…but you are an exception since I believe you will be an entertaining pet." The bluenet stated. Ichigo nodded slightly. "Next, you are my pet and I am your master, you will address me as such" he continued.

He stopped and looked at Ichigo. Ichigo nodded. The bluenet narrowed his eyes and growled. "Yes master" Ichigo tried.

The feral male nodded before he went on. "You will be given something, freedom, privileges if you do something I like. Upset or irritate me, you will lose something. Disobey me, you will lose something. Be a smartass or a dumbass, you will lose something…do I make myself clear?" the demon asked.

"Yes"

"Yes what?" the demon growled.

"Yes master" Ichigo murmured.

"Good pet" a small chuckle came. Ichigo looked away. The other picked up the oranget, bridal style and started to another room. Ichigo quickly realized at some point the leash was unclipped from the collar. Ichigo was dumped in a chair and food was set in front of him. "Eat pet" the bluenet commanded. Ichigo looked away again and did as he was told.

Ichigo was in his nest, now dressed in a much too big for him shirt and his boxers. The demon had rechained him to the wall and then left to do some things. Ichigo had his eyes shut and he could hear the rain pouring down. Then a clap of thunder caused the oranget to jump. He whimpered. He hated storms. They scared him. Another clap of thunder. Ichigo whimpered, trying to sink into his blankets and screwed his eyes shut.  
>"What's got you so wired up pet?" a voice asked.<p>

Ichigo's eyes flew open. His master crouched in front of him. Ichigo knew he would regret this question but…he was going to ask anyway. "M-master…may I sleep next to you tonight" Ichigo asked, jumping again when he heard another clap of thunder.

The demon smiled. "You have to do something to EARN your privileges" the bluenet purred.

Ichigo stiffened. He looked away for a moment. Then he looked back to the older. "What must I do master?" the oranget asked.

The bluenet lunged, pushing Ichigo to the ground. "What do you think" the demon asked as he started to kiss Ichigo's neck. Ichigo wanted to kick and try to run but didn't dare. "PET! I asked you a question" snarled the blue haired male.

Ichigo's eyes widen. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I-I don't know master" he replied.

The bluenet stared at Ichigo before smirking. "Any idea what a blowjob is?" he asked. Ichigo shook his head. "It's simple…suck my cock" the feral man chuckled, not bothering to hide his grin when Ichigo blushed.

Ichigo nodded slightly. "Yes master" he murmured. The demon let Ichigo up, only for Ichigo to push him down onto the nest. Ichigo was quick to slide the bluenet's pants away before freezing. "M-master…I will not be able to fit that in my mouth" he whimpered. A clap of thunder.

"You are a smart thing pet…figure it out" the feral man snorted. The oranget nodded quickly before leaning down and taking in as much of the large dick in his mouth. He wrapped his fingers around the remaining length as he started to suck. The bluenet purred. It felt good.

Ichigo continued to suck before trying something new, racking his teeth over the hard length. The demon sucked in his breath, looking down at Ichigo. His fingers threaded in the orange locks and Ichigo made a purring noise that vibrated him.

The bluenet started to thrust into Ichigo's mouth, forcing the younger to deepthroat him. Ichigo's mind was racing a mile a minute, no; actually it was more like a mile a second.

Ichigo wanted to pull away but the hands threaded in his hair held him there. His own dick was pulsing now. It wanted some attention too. The older groaned, coming. Ichigo gagged on the white mess but reluctantly drank it. Surprising it tasted sinful yet divine. Ichigo was pulled off the limp length and laid down, boxers ripped down. With red cheeks Ichigo stuttered out. "W-wh-what a-are y-you do-doing?"

"Consider it a bonus" came the reply before Ichigo's erection was engulfed by a warm mouth and assaulted by a sinful tongue.

It didn't take long for Ichigo to come. "mmmm…delicious virgins" purred the voice in Ichigo's ear. A shiver later and Ichigo was scooped up and carried to the master bed room.

The 'lovers' laid down, Ichigo held close to the burning chest of the demon. "M-master" Ichigo murmured.

"Hmmmm?" a tired voice yelled.

"…Thank you" Ichigo whispered.

"Tch…words are meaningless"

Ichigo blinked. Then he wiggled up. He planted his lips firmly on the demon's. Ichigo was forced to the bed as the kiss was deepened. Ichigo's tongue was beaten into submission in seconds.

A crack of thunder and Ichigo squeaked, pulling away from the demon. Blue eyes stared into amber ones. "We will finish that later…now come over here or do you not want the comfort pet"

Ichigo's eyes widen. "S-sorry Master" he murmured, crawling next to his master.

"…Grimmjow-sama will work as well" the demon stated.

"Sorry Grimmjow-sama…I…I-" the oranget was cut off by Grimmjow forcing him to burrow his head in the warm, burning, well carved chest. Ichigo went silent, his cheeks turning red.

"Go to sleep pet" Grimmjow muttered as he pulled Ichigo closer, holding the oranget to his chest like a stuffed animal.

"It's Ichigo" the oranget murmured.

"Go to sleep Ichigo…_now_ or I _will _punish you" Grimmjow growled.

Ichigo was about to argue it was impossible to sleeping like this. He sighed and tried, successfully falling asleep.

Ichigo awoke to a soft nipping at his neck. He squeaked, blushing. Two beautiful, feral, blue eyes stared into Ichigo's amber ones. Ichigo pulled away, blushing furiously. Then he noticed he was naked, the shirt he had when he went to sleep was nowhere to be seen. "Pet" Grimmjow growled.

Ichigo looked at the bluenet demon. "Y-yes master?" he whimpered.

A small grin. "Fuck yourself"

"W-wh-what?" Ichigo croaked.

"Fuck. Yourself." Grimmjow repeated.

Ichigo blushed and crawled forward, towards Grimmjow. With shy eyes he spoke. "I would much rather you fuck me"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. "Are you disobeying me" he asked.

"No!" Ichigo squeaked, eyes wide.

"Then fuck yourself pet" Grimmjow demanded.

Ichigo squirmed uncomfortable, blushing. Then he reached down, starting to pump himself as well as putting 3 fingers in his mouth. Grimmjow watched with interest, listening to the moans and pants of the young human.

Once Ichigo thought the digits were wet enough, he pressed one into his hole. He groaned, continuing to pump him faster.

Grimmjow watched Ichigo as he added a second and then a third finger, hands moving fast as the oranget's eyes rolled back and he let out a throaty moan. The bluenet licked his lips. He wanted to fuck the human so badly.

Ichigo came with a loud scream. Grimmjow loved the fact it was HIS name Ichigo had yelled. Ichigo was still panting, looking at the mess he had made all over himself.

Grimmjow quickly flipped Ichigo, making the oranget burrow his head into the nest as his hips were raised. The demon pulled Ichigo's fingers out of the puckered hole, smirking. "Start pumping yourself again" he demanded.

Ichigo complied. The bluenet grinned, spreading Ichigo's cheeks and dipping his tongue into the hole. The oranget gasped, freezing. "Did I say to stop?" Grimmjow growled, nipping Ichigo's firm ass.

Ichigo squeaked, starting to pump himself again. Grimmjow purred in amusement, teasing the oranget with his tongue and teeth.

Ichigo bit his lip to hold back the pants and moans and groans. Grimmjow grinded his erection against Ichigo's puckered hole as he leaned over and kissed, nipped, licked, and sucked at the oranget's neck.

Ichigo gave up holding back and let his moans, groans, and pants escape his lips. Grimmjow turned the oranget's head, kissing the lips. Ichigo immediately granted entry, without the demon needing to ask. The two tongues battled but the bluenet's tongue won almost at once.

Without breaking the kiss, Grimmjow flipped Ichigo so the human lay on his back. Then the bluenet moved Ichigo's hand away from his erection and to the ocean colored locks. Then the demon broke the kiss. He grinned at the red human under him.

Ichigo suddenly gasped as Grimmjow pushed into him. Once Grimmjow was fully seated, he grabbed Ichigo's legs. He dragged them around his waist and Ichigo wrapped them tightly around the demon's waist. Grimmjow grinned, starting up a brutal, rough, fast pace.

Ichigo had turned to a mess of pants and moans, his toes curled and his head thrown back. Both bodies glittered with sweat. Ichigo's slit, heated, lustful amber orbs stared at Grimmjow. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a long, throaty, low moan that only turned on Grimmjow more so.

The rough pace grew only rougher, the oranget's prostate being stuck with every thrust. Ichigo's vision blurred and he came a second time with a loud scream of his master's name. Grimmjow purred, burying his length as deep as he could before coming. As he came, he bit into the human's neck possessively with a low growl. Ichigo groaned at the slight pain of his neck being bit and more at the pleasure of the cum striking his abused prostate.

Grimmjow pulled out of the oranget as the human passed out. The demon made a purring noise as he nuzzled the newly marked human.

Ichigo awoke to an empty bed. Someone had cleaned him and dressed him. The oranget blushed as he lifted his hands to feel for the collar which was there but not attached to the wall.

The human got up from the warm bed and scanned the room for his 'master'. He frowned and then went to explore the rest of the cave.

Ichigo was a bit upset. Grimmjow was nowhere to be found. Ichigo had searched the whole cave. The human whimpered. He had changed out of the sleeping shirt and boxers into some tighter fitting clothes. Suddenly the oranget scowled. "If he's gonna just leave me alone like this, I'm going home…he can come get me if he wants his 'precious pet' back" he growled.

The oranget got up; leaving the cave with a few muttered curses on the demon he had fallen for. Then he started the walk back to his village.

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes. His village, his family had captured Grimmjow and tied him up. They were planning on murdering the bluenet. "This is the famous demon that we were so afraid of…its mere human, a weak and defenseless one" Aizen proclaimed.

Ichigo was frozen, staring. Yeah Grimmjow looked human, but he was a demon. He had to be. Ichigo felt his body move forward to stop the villagers from hurting the feral bluenet. His mind was still trying to process Aizen's claim and actions. "What are you guys doing" he asked, hands clenched at his side.

"Ichigo!" many voices called. The oranget was embraced by his two sisters, his father, and one of his best friends, Renji.

Grimmjow growled, pulling at his ties the second Renji came close to the oranget human that belonged to _him_. One of the villager smacked him and tighten his ties, making movement harder.

Aizen smiled at Ichigo, gliding over to the oranget. "Ichigo, I'm glad to see you alive…your tyrant will be gone soon" the brown haired man smiled.

Ichigo could feel the prickles of tears on the corner of his eyes. "N-no" he stuttered.

"Ichigo, it will be okay…you are probably in pain and confused, it will be okay" the older human comforted, touching Ichigo's shoulder.

Grimmjow snarled, tugging at his binds again. Ichigo was _his._

Ichigo was still processing everything. He didn't want Grimmjow killed. But he didn't know how to explain that. He saw Aizen wave a hand and he noticed a man with a sword approach Grimmjow. "NO" he yelled, racing over and pulling the man back, trying to keep him away from Grimmjow.

Renji went over to them, pulling Ichigo off of the sword wielding man. "That foul human hurt Ichigo more than I had thought…it's okay Ichigo" Aizen soothed.

"It's NOT okay" Ichigo screamed. "He didn't do anything, and you are going to kill an innocent person" he yelled, tears streaming out of his eyes.

"He hurt you and many before you….he is a foul human that doesn't deserve living" Renji started.

"He's a demon…not a human" Ichigo splat.

"Even worse young Ichigo" Aizen responded.

"He didn't hurt me…he's been nothing but nice to me. He's treated with respect and caring…he isn't the monster you think he is" Ichigo sniffed, trying to wipe away the tears that refused to stop falling. "If anything you guys are the ones hurting me" Ichigo murmured under his breath.

"Ichigo" Renji tried to comfort the young oranget.

"You can't kill him" Ichigo growled.

Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. The villagers all looked at the tore ties where Grimmjow had been. He stood there, icy blue eyes cold and furious. "Step away from Ichigo" Grimmjow growled.

Renji didn't move, just staring at the bluenet with wide eyes. "NOW!" the demon roared.

Renji stood his ground, stepping closer to Ichigo. Grimmjow growled, claws extend from his fingertips, his eyes growing more feral, teeth sharpening, all his features growing more demonically. The demon walked towards Ichigo, Renji, and Aizen. The other villagers stood, terrified of the blood that would be spilled.

Ichigo broke away from Renji and Aizen's grip. He raced over to Grimmjow, burying his head into the bluenet's chest, crying. The demon stopped moving forward, gently placing a hand on the oranget's head. He pulled the human close, eyes half lidded with affection. Then he looked at the humans around them. "Ichigo belongs to _me_…try to take what is mine from me and I will kill you" the demon growled. He picked up Ichigo. "Leave _us_ alone and we will leave _you_ alone" the bluenet finished. Then he left with his pet.

Grimmjow and Ichigo both sat in the warm, hidden spring near Grimmjow's cave. Grimmjow was sitting on the small, cliff-like shelf with his oranget human pet on his lap. Ichigo turned his head and looked at Grimmjow. He smiled softly. "Thank you" he purred.

"For what?" the demon asked.

"For sparing my village" Ichigo muttered, burrowing his head into the bluenet's muscular and wet chest.

"If you _really_ want to thank me…"

Ichigo blushed deeply but nodded his approval. The oranget was pulled off of Grimmjow's lap, pressed against the side of the spring. Lips meet in a hot, passionate kiss. The bluenet didn't bother prepping his lover, using the water as lube as he pushed straight into the puckered hole of the young human.

Ichigo moaned into the kiss, pressing back against his demon lover. The bluenet deepened the kiss as he started up a rough, fast, brutal, yet loving pace of thrusts in his pet.

Ichigo moaned and groaned and panted, submitting to the demon and the sinful tongue that explored the wet cavern of his mouth.

All too soon for Grimmjow, Ichigo came with a loud scream of his name. Grimmjow slowed his pace, close to stopping. "Don't stop" the human whispered.

Grimmjow's eyes widen and then he grinned. He started up a rougher, faster, more brutal, and more loving pace than before. Ichigo was a mess of moans, groans, pants, lustful amber eyes that stared into Grimmjow's equally lustful blue orbs.

This was a perfect moment. Ichigo wanted this moment, this time with his master to last forever. He wanted to feel forever loved. Just like this moment.

Ichigo climaxed again loudly, Grimmjow following seconds later. Ichigo promptly passed out. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo close to him with a loud purring. He nuzzled the oranget's neck, licking the marking he had placed on the human's neck the day before. His marking.

Grimmjow cleaned up the mess on their bodies. He stared down at the oranget resting in his arms. Grimmjow had put a temporary marking on Ichigo like he had done with pervious mates. No he had put an eternal one of the young human. He was in love with the sleeping oranget, ever since he saw the male outside his cave in that beautiful dress. Ha had wanted the beauty for himself.

Grimmjow would do anything for his mate. He would kill anyone. He would die if that made his love happy. He would come back from the dead and live if his mate wished it.

Grimmjow smiled. He wondered how long it would take him to get his Ichigo to agreed to swelling that flat stomach. They had a long, long time to do that. Grimmjow could wait. He was going to love every second of every moment of every day of every week of every year of forever with his mate. His one and only love. The human that makes him not a monster. The heaven to his hell.

**Today is my girlfriend's b-day...this is her present**

**You guys can read too...what do ya think? Review damn it I worked hard on this**

**If my girlfriend wants me to...I do have an idea for a series about these two **


End file.
